Second Chances Reality: Love is Not a Competition
by BlueRowley
Summary: When Severus becomes slightly jealous of Harry's affections for Sam, he and the kitsune try to compete for Harry's attention through games, food, and anything they can think of, both wanting to be "cooler" in Harry's eyes. Who will win this competition? A one-shot in the Second Chances Reality series.


Another one-shot with Sam involved. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Harry watched amazed as Sam's shadow seemed to detach itself from the fox and glide along the grass towards him. The shadow took the form of a large dragon and slithered in a circle around Harry. Sam, fox-sized, sat nearby, focusing his energy on the shadow. Harry reached out and slapped down on the ground to catch the dragon, but it morphed around his hand, avoiding it. Harry slapped his other hand down, but the dragon separated its body, forming another dragon. Then, both shadows moved and crawled up Harry's body, tickling the boy who tried to touch the shadows while he laughed.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Severus asked, coming outside of his house and standing next to the fox.

 _: Amusing your son,_ Sam answered, focusing on moving the shadows down Harry and back to the grass. Harry followed the shadows, watching as the two dragons combined back into one large one, circling the boy once more. _A little shadow magic. It's really just another form of illusions, a kitsune's specialty._

"Indeed," Severus frowned as the shadow on the ground grew larger and larger, almost taking the size of an actual dragon. "Couldn't you play normal games with Harry?"

 _: Normal? And why would I do that? Clearly, Harry likes these games more. Although I wonder if I should tell him that you can't touch shadows. I thought it might be common sense._

"Well, when you do something like that, one might think anything is possible. And would it kill you to just play fetch or chase your tails or something?"

 _: Chase my tails? I bet you're just jealous because Harry thinks I'm cooler. I guess some people just aren't good enough for the boy's affection._

"What are you talking about? He's my son. I don't have to do a thing for him to think that I'm "cooler.""

"Hey, Dad!" Harry smiled as the shadow returned to Sam and seemingly reattached to the fox's body. "Isn't Sam just brilliant? He took off his shadow and made it turn into a dragon that moved all over without a caster! Name anyone else who can do that! Sam is the coolest."

Severus glared down at Sam as the fox smirked up at him pointedly.

"Two can play at this game, fox," Severus growled before smiling at Harry. "So, I did see, Harry. And I really can't name anyone who can control shadows like that. But can Sam move the trees?"

Severus pulled out his wand and approached two lonely trees standing side by side near Harry's old swing set and playground. Harry frowned as he watched his father wave his wand in a complicated pattern.

The branches began moving and shaping themselves, almost carving into a new shape. Slowly, several of the branches formed into a natural wooden house seated sturdily on three thick, healthy branches. Another thinner branch stretched and wrapped itself vine like around the tree until it reached the bottom of the trunk, creating a way to climb up to the new treehouse.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed, climbing up the tree and opening the door to the treehouse. He explored the small space and studied the woods pretty designs. "This is so cool, Dad. I've always wanted a treehouse. This is incredible! I love it."

"Score for Dad," Severus smiled down at Sam.

Sam snarled at Severus before trotting towards the trees.

 _: Hey, Harry! Do you know what would make this treehouse better?_

"No. What?"

Sam bowed in front of the trees and stared intently, focusing his energy into his illusion. Slowly, a slide began to appear, wooden like the tree, but smooth and slippery enough to slide down.

"Wow!" Harry quickly slid down the slide, enjoying how fast he went down. "Great addition, Sam. If only it could stay."

"Hold that illusion, Sam," Severus said as he waved his wand once more, hardening the illusion and bringing the slide to life. "Now, it's permanent."

"Perfect! This is the best treehouse ever. I can't wait to tell Nathan about it. Maybe he can come over and play with me."

Harry ran back into the house to call his muggle friend from town and tell him about the new treehouse, leaving Sam and Severus outside staring after him. Sam tilted his head up at Severus and narrowed his eyes, his ears falling back.

 _: I think the score's all tied up._

"Not for very long," Severus said, walking back to the house.

 _: Oh no you don't, Severus,_ Sam snarled and chased after the man, running past him and entering the house first.

"Hey, Dad," Harry called to his father as the man entered, holding the phone to his ear, "can Nathan come over this weekend? He said he and his parents are going on vacation to France for the week, but he'll be able to visit after."

"That's fine with me as long as it's okay with his parents."

"Okay! Hey, Nate, my dad says it's fine . . ." Harry walked away with the phone while Severus entered the kitchen to prepare lunch. He was going to make a salad, but Harry had been hoping for baked mac and cheese lately. There was no better time like the present to follow through with that. He started throwing that together.

 _: Hey, no fair, I can't cook!_ Sam bared his teeth at Severus.

"I hear you can't do a lot of things," Severus smirked.

 _: Do you see any opposable thumbs? No, I don't think so,_ Sam growled but then Harry came running into the kitchen.

"What are you making, Dad? Mac and cheese? Yes!"

"Anything for my soon to be ten-year-old."

"My birthday isn't for another month, Dad. But if you're wondering, I want a new bike."

"You got a new bike last year that works perfectly fine."

"But there's a new bike out in the stores right now," Harry said, grabbing a magazine lying conveniently nearby. He opened it up to a page that had been clearly folded in. He showed his father the fancy black and blue bike. "It's has more speeds than my bike, it's got a drink holder now, and its great off road and . . ."

"And expensive. Your bike is still pretty new and hardly worn. It should last you a good few years. I see no reason why you need another bike."

"But Dad," Harry whined, but gave up on his argument when Severus glared down at him. "Can I at least go out for a ride to the park while you make lunch?"

"That's a far trip and I really don't want you out alone . . ."

 _: I'll go with him,_ Sam suddenly offered.

Severus frowned at Sam. Any other time, the fox whined and complained about having to babysit when he could sleep on his dog bed. If he agreed to this, Sam would tie the score. He had to stay in the lead . . .

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Harry smiled. "Please, Dad? Sam will be with me. Just to the park and back."

He couldn't say no to that face though.

"Alright," Severus reluctantly agreed. "To the park and then straight back here."

"Yes, Dad. Come on, Sam. You're the best!"

Harry ran out of the kitchen to grab his helmet and (because it was his Dad's rules) elbow and knee pads. Sam smirked up at Severus.

 _: That would make us even again. I'm sure I'll find something else to get me ahead of the game. Wish me luck._

And with that, Sam ran out after Harry.

Severus snarled under his breath. There were a thousand things Sam could do on the bike trip! Once the mac and cheese was in the oven, Severus leaned on the counter and tried to think up of something else that would please and impress Harry. What would do the trick? It had to be something the fox couldn't do. Cook, of course. Or feed Harry. Severus smiled and began making a large treacle tart pie. This would surely gain him the upper hand.

Forty-five minutes had passed, and Severus plated some mac and cheese and a slice of the treacle tart and set it at Harry's usual spot. The two should be back any minute.

"Dad! You won't believe what happened!" Harry shouted as he ran into the house, stripping out of the protective gear, Sam leaping at his side and shaking himself off, spraying water everywhere.

"Sam!" Severus snapped as the fox sprayed him. "Where were you two? You better not have been down by the river."

"No, we weren't," Harry shook his head, smiling. "You know the big water fountain in the park? Well, Sam and I were cooling off by it and these older kids on their bikes stopped by us and made fun of my bike and all the gear I was wearing. And when Sam growled at them, they called me a baby for letting my dog do all the talking. That's when Sam made the water fountain explode and water went everywhere! They were drenched, but it completely missed me. It was awesome!"

Severus looked down at Sam who gave a foxy smile. Sam always illusioned himself as a Labrador dog when out in town with Harry. He flicked his wand and cast a drying charm over the dripping fox. But hearing that his son was being picked on by other kids in town made Severus's blood boil. He'd make those kids think twice before messing with his family, even if it simply meant a call to their parents.

"Who were these kids?" Severus demanded.

"Don't worry, Dad. Sam took care of it."

"Hmm," Severus growled, glaring down at Sam, who wagged his three tails.

 _: Yes, Dad,_ Sam said mockingly, _I took care of the problem. No need getting involved and playing the hero. I already am one._

"Fine," Severus snapped. "I'll let this slide. But if it happens again, I want names."

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Harry said, walking to the dining table. "You're so overprotective. It's not cool."

Damn it, he was losing! Severus thought to himself. His own son thought he was uncool. How did this happen? It was all the fox's fault!

"You win this round," Severus whispered harshly to Sam, "but I'll even us out!"

 _: Good luck,_ Sam grinned.

"You made me dessert!" Harry beamed, sitting down at his seat. "You never let me have dessert this early in the day!"

Harry immediately started eating the treacle tart before it could get too cold. Severus refrained from telling Harry to start on the main meal first. He simply smirked down at Sam, who's ears dropped in a foxy pout. The fox glared up at Severus.

 _: Fine, we're even,_ Sam spat. He walked to the dining table where a bowl of mac and cheese waited for him on the floor. _For now,_ he added and began eating.

"So, Harry," Severus smiled, sitting at the head, and beginning to eat himself. "How was the rest of your bike ride?"

"It was fun! But it's hot outside, so Sam and I needed to cool off, so we splashed around in the fountain a bit before those other kids showed up. But like I said, Sam took care of it. Then we raced each other back home. I beat Sam by just a tire!" Harry laughed. "What did you do while we were gone?"

"Make food," Severus answered honestly. "That was all I really had time for."

"Why did you make the treacle tart?"

"Why not? I know how much you love it and I never really make it for you. It was just a random idea that I acted on."

 _: Oh, it was random alright,_ Sam said, looking up from his food. He tilted his head with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. _Completely out of the blue. Say, where's my slice?_

"Right," Severus frowned at Sam. "How could I forget to give a slice to our beloved fox."

Using his wand, Severus spelled a knife to cut a slice of the treacle tart and the tart flew carefully out to Sam's plate. But before the tart landed gently on Sam's plate, it smashed down on the fox's head, covering Sam in the pie crust and filling. Sam growled and shook his head, sending crumbs flying everywhere.

"Oh, my bad, Sam," Severus smirked. "That was an accident."

 _: Then consider this an accident,_ the fox snarled at him, fur bristling.

The entire pie came flying out of the kitchen and before Severus had time to react, it smashed right into Severus's face. The tin the pie was in comically fell to the table, leaving Severus's face covered in pie, sticking in his hair. Severus used his hands to wipe away pie from his eyes. Harry burst out into laughter. Severus glared at Sam, but started laughing as well, not able to take the situation too seriously. Sam laughed as well, still shaking himself to remove the pie off him. Severus waved his wand and banished the mess from his face and Sam's head. So much for the pie lasting a couple days.

"What is wrong with you two?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Oh, just humoring ourselves," Severus answered.

 _: Oh sure,_ Sam agreed. _But this means war, Severus!_

"You're on."

Harry shook his head at his father and friend before saying, "I'm going back outside."

 _: I'll join you,_ Sam quickly said, leaping after Harry, leaving Severus to clean up the dishes.

Severus was a bit jealous that Sam couldn't wash the dishes while he went outside and played with his son. The fox was useful for many chores, such as gardening (digging and burying seemed to come naturally), starting a fire in the fireplace (fire seemed to come naturally), and of course, watching Harry when he couldn't. But washing dishes or vacuuming or other household chores would require a lot of mind magic, which exhausted the fox pretty quickly. Still, it wasn't fair. Instead of spending the time to actually clean the dishes like he usually did, he cast a spell on them to wash themselves. He didn't want to give Harry the impression that using magic to do all chores was okay, but this once would be an exception.

Meanwhile, Sam searched the yard for the one toy he knew Harry would appreciate. He found the frisbee by the swing set and carried it to Harry.

 _: Here, Harry_ , Sam said, handing the frisbee to the boy and leaping around him playfully. _For some reason, I'm suddenly in the mood to play that fetching game._

"But you always say it's a game for dogs," Harry frowned curiously.

 _: Yes, well, I'm sure it'll be fun. It is a frisbee and lots of people play with frisbees, not just dogs._

"Well . . ."

 _: One-time offer. Going once . . ._

"Okay!" Harry smiled happily before tossing the frisbee. Sam dashed after it, growing to the size of a large dog before leaping through the air and catching the frisbee. He ran back to Harry and made the boy wrestle him for the frisbee back, growling playfully and shaking his head to loosen Harry's grip.

"Sam!" Harry chuckled as he tugged on the frisbee. "You have to let it go."

Sam finally released it and Harry threw it as high and far as he could. This time, Sam misted after it and solidified midair as he caught the frisbee and dropped to the ground, rolling as he landed to reduce the impact. He shook himself off and ran back to Harry.

"That was so brill!" Harry shouted. Once again, Sam wrestled with Harry for the frisbee.

"What are you two up to?" Severus asked as he walked down the steps of his porch.

"Sam's playing frisbee with me!" Harry grunted out as he tried to pry the frisbee from Sam's mouth.

"He's finally acting like the dog he is?" Severus raised an eyebrow in mock surprise.

At that Sam let the frisbee go and growled at Severus, _I'll have you know, frisbees are anyone's game._

"Right," Severus smirked.

"Dad, watch this. Ready, Sam?"

Harry threw the frisbee again and Sam misted after it, repeating the move he had done before. He ran back to Harry and allowed the boy to take it without much wrestling. He smiled slyly at Severus. _Try and beat that, old man_ , he challenged.

"Did you just call me "old?"" Severus glared at the fox.

Harry oohed and looked back and forth between Sam and his father. Severus kneeled in front of Sam, who stared back challengingly.

"Watch me," Severus said simply before standing again. "Come here, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked but dropped the frisbee and stepped closer to his father. Severus picked Harry up and said, "You'll see. But hold on tightly."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around his father's neck as they shot up into the air. Severus flew them up high and then hovered above the house, allowing Harry to relax in his arms.

"It's okay, son," Severus shushed, "take a look down."

Harry slowly relaxed his hold on Severus and looked down. They were really high up! He could see a very tiny Sam sitting in the grass below watching them. Everything seemed so small up here. He smiled and waved down to the fox.

"What do you think?"

"This is brilliant, Dad. But I thought you said that flying without a broom was dark magic."

"To be honest, few things are ever dark or light. It all depends on how you use the magic. Like I'm using it to spend time with my son. Ready?"

Harry nodded and held on to his father as they dropped down back to the ground before straightening out and flying straight, passing Sam. Severus flew around the house a couple times, holding Harry against him. He flew over his garden and near the pond, where he gently allowed Harry's shoes to glide along the top of the water, Harry giving a couple kicks to splash Severus. Severus flew upwards, casting a drying charm to his son's wet shoes. After a few more minutes, he flew back to where Sam still sat and lowered himself back on his feet, setting Harry down.

"That was so much fun!" Harry said. "Let's do it again!"

"Maybe another time, Harry." Severus laughed, ruffling his son's hair. Then, Severus leaned down and whispered to Sam, "I think we are even once more, don't you Sam?"

 _: You leave me no choice, Severus,_ Sam growled with bared teeth at Severus, his ears flat on his head.

Then, Sam jumped up on Harry, knocking him down, and began to playfully nuzzle and lick at Harry's face like a dog who hadn't seen its owner in a while, his three tails wagging in different directions as he kept Harry pinned beneath him.

"Sam!" Harry squealed, trying to push Sam off him and avoid the rough, ticklish tongue and the wet nose that tickled his neck. "Stop! Let me up! That tickles!"

"Well, there's that," Severus shook his head. How on earth was he supposed to compete with that? Sam was really going all out, using his canine characteristics to their fullest. A man's best friend's affection was pretty hard to beat.

"Bad Sam!" Harry chided, as he tried to escape the large fox, a goofy smile still on his face. "Down! Down!"

"Let me help you, Harry," Severus smiled and shifted into Freyr, his tiger Animagus. He pounced on Sam, forcing the fox off Harry and rolled away with him, shoving the fox aside. Sam growled at him, both fox and tiger circling each other. Harry watched them before smirking and shifting into Faolan, also a tiger like his father – though about a fourth of his father's size. He jumped at Freyr, who gladly fell over and wrestled with Faolan.

Sam sat and watched the two tigers battle each other, Freyr allowing the smaller cub to do his worst. Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at them.

Freyr pushed Faolan off him and snarled at the cub, each circling the other. Faolan snarled at Freyr, gathering his overly sized paws under him, wriggling his butt before pouncing at his father, who caught the cubs in his large paws and fell over on his back. Faolan tried to bite at his father's neck, catching mostly scruff in his mouth. Freyr shook his head, loosening Faolan's hold on him before nipping the cub's paws. Faolan jumped off Freyr, who rolled over and chased after him.

Faolan ran and hid behind Sam, who was about the same size as the smaller tiger, so hiding didn't really work. Sam just remained sitting, giving Faolan an amused look.

 _"Protect me, Sam,"_ Faolan mewed.

Freyr stopped in front of Sam, lowering himself slightly and snarling in challenge, flexing his massive claws that dug at the earth.

 _: Fine, Freyr. We're even again._

 _"I like the sound of that,"_ Freyr purred. _"But I'm sure I can take the lead."_

 _: Oh, so sure, are you? We'll see about that._

Sam lowered himself and snarled back at the tiger, Faolan watching entertained as the two sized each other up.

After an hour of wrestling and playing as tigers, Freyr and Faolan finally shifted back and headed for the house, nightfall descending upon them. Sam followed after Severus and Harry.

 _: So, what's for dinner, Severus? I can always head out and catch us a nice rabbit for your infamous rabbit stew._ Sam wagged his tails excitedly, smacking his lips for good measure.

"That sounds delicious! Can you make that, Dad? Sam will catch a rabbit in no time! He's the best hunter."

"Indeed," Severus frowned at Sam, knowing full well that that would put Sam in the lead. "You know what goes great with rabbit stew? Strawberry shortcake for dessert."

Sam snarled irritably. Tied again!

"Two desserts in one day?" Harry raised an eyebrow, mirroring his father. "Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Harry," Severus said, staring down at Sam with a smug look. "I'm just in a pretty good mood today. Well, Sam, go fetch us that rabbit. I'm sure there are hundreds just hoping around right now. I'll gather what we need for the shortcakes."

 _: Oh, I'll fetch that rabbit_ , Sam grumbled, heading for the doggy door Severus had installed a few months back. _Since you're too incompetent to fetch one yourself._

"You know," Severus returned, "if you ran like your mouth did, you'd already have that rabbit."

 _: Careful, Severus,_ Sam swung his head over his shoulder and smirked back at Severus. _Don't bite the paw that feeds you._

"What is with you two today?' Harry finally burst into a fit of giggles. "You two have been acting weird."

 _: Weird doesn't begin to describe it,_ Sam concluded as he slipped through the doggy door and took off.

"We're just poking some fun at each other," Severus explained. "Why don't you go clean the room you left in a mess this morning."

"It's not my fault I have so many clothes."

"Half of those could have been washed if they were in your laundry basket yesterday."

"I'll clean up, I promise."

"Do it now."

"Fine, I'm going."

"Thank you."

Severus went into the kitchen and gathered what he needed to make the rabbit stew and the strawberry shortcakes. Sam returned twenty minutes later with a plump rabbit.

"Where'd you get that thing?" Severus asked as he accepted the rabbit. It had to weigh a good five or six pounds. There was no way this rabbit had been a common wild one.

 _: Supermarket in town. A shipment of rabbits came in and they hadn't even opened the cages yet. I figured a nice, healthy, meaty one would be nice for tonight. I also may have freed all the rabbits by accident. The cage was hard to chew apart, forget putting it back together._

"You're a troublemaker, fox," Severus said, but set the rabbit on the cleaned surface he prepared. There was no point in demanding that Sam return the dead rabbit or anything. He could tell the fox not to steal, but as if the thief would obey.

After dinner was prepared and Harry had returned from cleaning his room, everyone sat down for stew and strawberry shortcake. Then, Severus had Harry work on at least half of one assignment from school – once again becoming the "uncool" parent. Sam smirked happily but decided to munch on the rabbit bones while he waited for Harry to finish up his homework in the living room.

"Okay, Dad!" Harry finally called from the chair he was sitting in. Harry stood and stretched. "I'm done for now."

"Good," Severus smiled and walked out of his study. "So, I was thinking we could have a movie night. How does that sound?"

"Really?" Harry smiled. He frowned and looked at the time. "But, don't I have to take a shower? And then it would be pretty late . . ."

"Forget the shower," Severus waved his hand dismissively, "you can take one in the morning. And there's nothing wrong with staying up late once. What do you say? The Goonies? Wizard of Oz? Or I believe I also have Return of the Jedi. Any sound good to you? I can also get us some popcorn popping."

"Umm . . ."

 _: Or,_ Sam said, jumping up from his dog bed, _we could go outside to the meadow field and watch falling stars. I hear there's supposed to be a meteor shower. What a great thing to see before going to bed._

"We could start a campfire outside and tell some ghost stories. Doesn't that sound more exciting?"

 _: Or we could play some late night hide and seek._

"I could teach you some new card games. Cribbage perhaps?"

 _: We could have a scavenger hunt! As Freyr and Faolan! What do you say, Harry?_

"I could even take you to the arcade in town. They're open until eleven. Doesn't that –"

"Guys, stop!" Harry interrupted. He frowned at Sam and his father. "What's really going on? You two have been acting weird all day."

Severus and Sam looked at each other guiltily. Sam awkwardly scratched at an ear while Severus rubbed the back of his neck.

 _: To be honest . . .,_ Sam began.

"It seems a little . . . silly now."

 _: We've both been trying to be the cooler one in your eyes._

"It was kind of like . . . a friendly competition, in a way. Trying to get the most attention from you."

"You've been competing for my attention? To see who I like better?"

"In a way."

 _: Something like that._

Harry burst out laughing, resulting in Severus and Sam glaring at him, Severus crossing his arms. So yes, it had been a little foolish. Did Harry have to rub it in? Harry collected himself quickly and smiled at them both, saying, "You guys are funny. I knew something was weird about today. Especially when Dad made two desserts! That never happens! But you don't have to compete! I love you both. You're my dad and you're my best friend. Isn't that enough?"

Severus snorted, and Sam gave an amused tilt of his head. Severus kneeled and opened his arms for Harry. "Come here, you." Harry fell into his father's embrace. "It's plenty," Severus whispered in his son's ear, giving his son's temple a light kiss.

Sam nudged his way in between the two. Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck, turning the embrace into a group hug.

"So, I guess I should ask," Severus pulled apart, "what do you want to do, son?"

Harry didn't need to think much on it. He smiled and said, "Let's have a campout!"

So, Severus, Sam, and Harry found themselves setting up a tent in the meadow field about a quarter of a mile away from the house. Severus and Harry built a makeshift firepit with stones and set up kindle and logs. Sam breathed a steady flame on it until it burned without his help. Harry and Severus sat around the fire, enjoying its warmth and watching lightning bugs and Sam trying to snatch them in his jaws. Harry smiled at the fox's antics. The night was peaceful: owls hooting, crickets chirping, fire crackling. Harry looked up and stared at the stars, Severus pointing out different constellations. They both laid down on their backs to stare up at the sky.

 _: Do you know which one is my favorite?_ Sam asked, lying down next to Harry.

"No. Which one?"

 _: Vulpecula. Do you see it? It's kind of that way more, really far. It's got a zigzag thing going on._

Harry squinted but really couldn't make out what Sam was talking about. He had never heard of this constellation before, so he had no idea what he was looking for.

"That's a hard one to see, Harry. Here." Severus pulled out his wand and traced the constellation in the sky. The stars brightened for the briefest second, before fading again, but Harry now knew where to look, and even though the stars weren't bright, he could make out the constellation.

"I see it!"

"Is it your favorite because the name means "little fox," Sam?" Severus asked knowingly.

 _: Of course! Why else would it be?_

Harry laughed. "What's your favorite, Dad?"

"Hmm, tricky." Severus studied the sky for a moment. "I guess I like Serpens."

"Why, because it's the mascot of Slytherin House?"

"Bingo. Which one's your favorite, Harry?"

"Leo's up there. Lions are pretty cool and it's the mascot of Gryffindor House. But . . . Draco's kind of cool – did you know that that's Draco's favorite constellation?"

"Why does that not surprise me," Severus murmured. Harry laughed.

"I think my favorite is Hercules."

"Why? Because he's daring, chivalrous, and reckless like you?"

"Ha-ha, Dad. I'm not even sorted yet and you're already making me a Gryffindor. And yes, he's just like me."

"Your mother was in Gryffindor," Severus smiled at his son. "I think you would do well in that house. Of course, you'd do even better in my house where I can keep a close eye on you."

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled at his father. A few stars fell across the sky and Harry closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

"What are you wishing for?" Severus asked curiously.

"That we could have some s'mores right now," Harry replied cheekily.

"You don't need any more sugar."

"It's good to have you back, Dad."

"What did you really wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Alright," Severus snorted. "I'll refrain from asking."

 _: This is a comfortable blanket,_ Sam said from inside the tent, curled up right in the middle. _Where are you two going to sleep?_

"Ha-ha, Sam," Severus said.

Sam gave a foxy curl of his lips. Severus and Harry crawled in after the fox, Severus picking Sam up and moving him aside. Sam gave an indignant huff, but waited until Severus and Harry had curled up next to each other, Harry resting his head on his father's shoulder, before he laid down next to Harry. Severus covered them all with the blanket. Harry absently stroked Sam's fur while they all stared out at the dying fire in the pit.

"You know what I wished for, Dad?" Harry looked up at his father.

"Hmm?"

"That we could do this more often. Me, you, Sam . . ."

"Sam, you, and I."

Harry snorted, "Right. That Sam, you, and I could have more days like this. It's been really fun, even if you two were competing for my affection."

Severus kissed Harry's forehead and ruffled the boy's hair. "I'd like that, too, son."

 _: As would I,_ Sam added, lifting his head and resting it on Harry's chest. _I still need to settle the score between us._

Harry burst out laughing while Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, would you let it go Sam!"

 _: You started this war, Severus! I will finish it!_

Harry pat Sam's head, the fox's ears laying flat as his hand ran over them.

"You two are funny."

"I'm glad you think so. It's late, son. We should get some sleep."

And the three easily fell asleep, Severus's arm wrapped around his son and Sam's head rested on Harry's chest.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Please share your thoughts. ;-)


End file.
